Clash of White and Black
by Ivy Cattleya
Summary: Hinata's son is getting married and asked a question on how his parents got together.


STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

_**Summary: **__Hinata's son is getting married and asked a question on how his parents got together._

**CLASH OF WHITE AND BLACK**

**BY: IVY CATTLEYA**

On the first Friday of June, a young man in his early twenties was very busy looking himself at the mirror in his bedroom. He was wearing traditional clothes used for weddings. His excitement could be seen on how he smiled at himself.

"Hikaru?" a female voice said after several knocks at the door. Slowly, the door opened and revealed a middle aged woman in her **Kuro****tomesode**** kimono. Her raven hair was arranged in a bun with kanzashi, a hair ornament. She stood elegantly at the doorway while looking at the young man.** **Hikaru smiled at the lady.**

** "I thought I'm seeing a goddess. You're so beautiful, Mom." He complimented.** **Hinata laughed modestly. **

**"What are you talking about you silly child." She said and walked towards her son and placed her palms on both her son's cheeks. "Now, look at you. You've grown to be such a fine man and now you are getting married."**

**"It's because of you and Dad." He said and held his mother's hands.**

**Hinata smiled but still tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "Oh, I feel like crying." She stated and wiped away her tears before it fell.**

**"Mom..." Hikaru lovingly called and hugged his mother. "Don't cry on my wedding day."**

**"Ok. I won't" she said and smiled. "Promise me you'll take care of yourself and your wife. Treat her like how your father treats me."**

**"Yes, I'll treat her with respect and will love her forever just like Dad loves you." Hikaru responded wholeheartedly. "By the way, I want to ask you something." He released his mother from his arms and led her to sit on his bed which he will soon abandon.**

"What do you want to ask, Hikaru?"

"Um… how did you and Dad got together?" he said that shocked Hinata. "I've heard from other people when I was younger that they didn't expect that you and Dad would get married and have a family because you two are entirely different."

Hinata was amazed on what her son just said and was lost of words. She did not expect that Hikaru would know such things about their past. He is truly a brilliant child since then.

"Mom?"

"Oh, sorry. You wanted to know about me and your father?" Hikaru nodded. "Yes. If that is ok."

Hinata smiled. "Those people were right, your father and I are entirely different somehow. I first met you father when I was five. It was when my father, your grandfather brought me to a social meeting."

"And you fell in love right away?" Hikaru suddenly said.

"No. I was too young to know those things back then, you silly child." She said and hit Hikaru on his arm softly. "I don't even notice him even if a lot of girls are crazy over him. He's just not my type of guy."

"Huh?" Hikaru was puzzled. "But why did you marry him if he's not your type?"

A smile crossed Hinata's face and looked straight into her son's eyes. "Well, you'll never know when love comes to you and that's what happened to me." She explained. "Since your father was always surrounded by girls, I never got the chance to be friends with him even if our families were friends. Still, I admire him because he never took advantage of the girls around him instead he never paid attention to them. He was the type of boy who was very serious about his studies and once called a genius by many. Whenever we met, there was nothing special. He never spoke a single word to me and so I am."

"Then how did the two of you end up together?" Hikaru impatiently asked. "Did grandfather force you to marry him?"

Hinata laughed softly. "No, my father has nothing to do with how we got together. It was five years before we got married, when I was twenty. The guy I first liked turned me down when I confessed to him, he is you father's bestfriend actually."

Hikaru's eye widen in surprise. "Uncle Naruto?"

"I really like him then but he was in love with his wife now, your Aunt Sakura. After that incident, I went to the Town's library. I didn't know why I went there but maybe I want to stay in a quiet place. And due to my carelessness I got my self locked inside the library." Hinata laughed a little.

"Mom. How come let yourself be locked up?" Hikaru mockingly said. "I was not in my right mind that day and I slept on a hidden corner of the library." Hinata defended. "If I was not that careless, I would never get the chance to befriend your father. He was the one who rescued me from the library. I was trying to open a window there and suddenly he popped out from nowhere. I first thought he was a ghost so I passed out." She giggled. "When I woke up, your father was beside me. He also fell asleep and forgot about the time. It was the first time your father and I talked. Actually, we did not really talk like friends do. He just asked me if I'm alright. We sat beside each other but not too close until the library opened again. After that there were rumors that spread all over the town that I tried to seduce him that night. I was then confronted by his fans but he again rescued me. I was really shocked that moment when he said to his fans girls that he was the one who followed me in the library and I was not seducing him. It really puzzled me why he said that but he explained to me that I was in his own benefit. He asked me to pretend to be his girlfriend. I don't know what has gotten into me but I agreed with him.

"You two pretended to be a couple?"

Hinata nodded. "It's so funny because my father got so angry at first because of how fast we became a couple. Several month have passed that your father's fans was not bothering him again. We were about to separate our ways but he suddenly proposes and told me that he wanted us to be a real couple. I was hesitant at first but because of your father's persistence I have learned to love him. I never thought that I can make the most popular guy in the town fall in love with me."

"Wow Mom!" Hikaru said happily and amazed.

The conversation of the mother and son was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. A middle aged man wearing a man's kimono entered the room.

"I knew you were here." The man said and smiled.

"Hi Dad!" Hikaru greeted the man. "Mom was just telling me something." "And what was it?" he asked and his pair of onyx eyes looked at his beloved wife.

"I was just telling him how we met." She said and stood from the bed. "And how your fell in love with me." She said smiling at him.

Sasuke blushed and looked away from her. "Oh… ok." He then shifted his gaze to his son. "Are you ready?" he asked. Hikaru nodded.

"I'm ready. I wish that I could have a family just like ours." He said happily and hugged both of his parents.

*** End ***

_Thanks for reading this fic. I don't know much about Japanese traditional wedding ceremony but still make them wear kimonos. I really like kimonos and I dreamed of wearing one someday. Hehe! _


End file.
